


Little Bee

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bees, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Childhood, Children, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Parent-Child Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean and Castiel raise a daughter together.Oneshot/drabble





	Little Bee

It was after they stopped hunting when they decided to adopt. It was long overdue, Sam would later joke, but don't worry: Dean and Cas had already been together for more than five years now. They wanted to start a family only after they knew it would be safe. 

The little girl was perfect. She was just under two years old. Her mama hadn't had the best life while she was pregnant with her; the little girl was thought to have delays and attachment issues. 

But Cas and Dean didn't care in the slightest. She was given to Cas to held first. And at that moment he knew he would do anything and everything to keep her safe. 

They named her Melissa.

* * *

 

A few years later the happy parents were waiting for Melissa to come home from school. Dean was making dinner. Cas had the radio on, and he was helping out. Though of course he was watching the window for their baby girl to come home. 

When the front door opened, both of them relaxed. 

"Papa! Daddy!" Melissa rushed into the kitchen to fling herself into her parents' waiting arms. (For your information the bus stop was in front of only a few houses down the street. She was always safe, like Cas had promised all those years ago). "Guess what I learned in school today!"

"What's that, baby?" Dean sat her on his lap and stroked her short, curly hair. 

"My name!" She beamed, missing teeth. "It means bee!" 

And you know Dean turned around to give his husband a look. 

Cas just smirked a little. 

Well. Too late to change it now. And even if they could...they wouldn't.


End file.
